dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker vs Meta Knight
Description Humble: I've wanted this, For SO, LOOOONG Zelda: He was gonna make this his Season Finale, but the Waifu Free 4 All ended a lot sooner than expected, so we had to do it now TN I I I I I I I I I I I Intro Morgana: Ladies and Gentlemen, The Ringmaster is on Vacation so I, HumboiMona is taking his place, this is My new Arena where there’s no rules, An Extremely Minimal amount of Research, and the Rest is All Bloodshed, most of the Time, and Welcome to, THE EXHIBITION!!! Morgana: In this Match-Up we have Two Blade wielding, Mask Wearing God Killers, In this Corner, We have the Flashy Wild Card, The Trickster, The 3r Most Hype Smash Reveal, Akira Kurusuuuuu, or, Ren Amamiya, whatever, let’s call him JOKER, an in the other corner, we Have the Galactic Blueberry, the Mentor of Kirby, The Reaper Of Brawl, METAAAAAAAA KNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT. Mona: Now, Let’s size up the Compitition, It’s a Battle of Blades, A Battle of Wits, A Battle of Smash Reapers, Seriously, These 2 were Broken in there Respective Games, Anyway, Meta Knight is a Star Warrior Dedicated to Fighting the Vile Nightmare, with his legendary Sword Galaxia (At least that’s what I remember from Right Back At ya) and has the Wide Skill set to do so, but before that, Let’s Talk Joker, Before he Was put on probation, he was just your average Japanese Teenager, and then some guy was trying to rape some chick, then he stepped in, then Got arrested, damn Japan Sucks, Then Some stuff Happened, and he got his Persona, Arsene, Who looks a lot like alucard From Hellsing Humble Compares Alucard and Arsene’s Design’s Mona: Anyway, Time for Skills, Meta Knight has Got, Pretty much everything he’d ever need in Galaxia, Speed''' Boost’s, An Infinite Amount of Energy, and The Ability to Summon Knights, but That Sword isn’t all He’s got, He’s also got the Dimensional Cape, Which Let Him Teleport, Stop his opponet’s By throwing it over them (In Smash) and Also Double as Bat Wings, Yeah, bat wings, As For Joker, he’s Got his Knife, just a knife, a Gun, Just a gun, and His Mask that Summons all Of his Persona’s, He’s got Persona’s that control Fire, Wing, Lightning, Ice, Radiation, Psychic… n'''ess, '''Holy Abilities, Curse, and Melee/Gun attacks, Talk about Variety, Not only that, but Arsene Can (Persona Spoilers… Sorry) Evolve into a Way stronger Form Called Satanael, Yep, Satanael, you know, that Really Obscure Demon From Shin Megami Tensei, Now He’s this, wow '''Compares Past Satanael to New Satanael Morgana: These 2 Are Furious Fighters and true Force’s to be reckoned with, but Let’s see who is More Lethal, It’s time for, THE EXHIBITIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! FIGHT! Joker is On Mementos Stage against kirby, and Kirby get’s defeated, Meta Knight fy’s by, seeing Unconscious Kirby, see’s joker, and put 2 and 2 together, pulled out Galaxia and challenged Joker ENGAGE Joker and Meta Clash Blades, Meta Furiously Slashing at Joker, who dodges, and Fire’s, Meta knight teleports out of the fire and shoots sword beams at Joker, who get’s injured, just slightly, Meta Knight fly’s towards Joker, Who Summoned One of is Persona’s, Raja Naga who Use’s Ziodyne and Electrocuted Meta Knight, Meta Knight Retaliated, But Raja Naga Blocked Joker From the Attacks, But is Over Powered and Is Changed out to Another Persona Jack Frost, Who use’s Bufu to Try and Freeze Meta Knight in Place, but Meta Knight dodge’s and Joker retaliate’s with a Knife, there blade’s intersect and Sparks Fly. Jack Get’s Changed with Arsene, WHo Use’s Eigaon on Meta Knight, Which Hit’s him onto one of the Mementos Trains, Arsene Retaliate’s with Slash Attacks, cleaving at Meta Knight. But Meta Knight Summons Blade knight to Distract Arsene and Went after Joker, Who Slid Under Meta Knight and Slashed at Meta knight’s Mask, but missed and got Slashed My Meta Knight’s Mach tornado, Joker, Low on Energy Summon’s His Ultimate Persona, Satanael, Who Use’s Megidolaon on Meta Knight, Who Avoids it and Attacks Satanael, but his attacks Have no affect, Satanael Use’s Het Riser and Cosmic Flare, Causing Meta Knight to get shot into the air, Satanael Fire’s a Sinful Shell at Meta Knight’s Body Flying at the ground. Meta Knight Wakes Up from Falling, and Cut’s the Sinful shell in half, fly towards Satanael With a Glowing Galaxia and Cut’s it into Piece’s, Which has a Serious Affect on Joker’s Mind, But It doesn’t matter as Meta Knight fly’s towards Joker and Cuts His torso Clean Off his Body. Wonner WINNER: META KNIGHT Results- Meta: 56% Akira: 44% Ending Pun Humble: I Guess Joker Didn't See that Coming Next Time DAMN, TALK ABOUT A WAY TO START OFF THE SEASON, Make Sure You Place Your Vote For Your Favorite Digger Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights